


It's Just What You Do To Me

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Implied past drug use, M/M, Pipebombvibe, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Sometimes Cisco isn't sure it's possible to want two people so much. But God, he does.





	It's Just What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty gay but Carlos Valdes singing is pretty hot. So the band aus pretty much write themselves.

Cisco grins from his place near the front of the stage, they're watching the opening act, The Rogues, play. 

Hartley can be startlingly sexy when he wants to be (and Cisco knows this better than most) but Cisco's attention is constantly being drawn to the bass player. Axel smirks when he looks up and finds Cisco's eyes locked on him, his tongue flicking out over full lips.

Cisco groans quietly and he hears Barry laugh quietly, "You got it bad, Cisco."

Oh yeah. 

***

"Ok, we're on in five", Caitlin says, "Any last minute things, do it now."

Cisco nods, "Got it, Cait." 

He hip checks the bathroom door open and finds himself staring at Axel, shirtless and adjusting his glasses.

"Damn.", Cisco whispers and Axel looks up with a crooked smile.

"Hey babe.", Axel grins, his toned chest is damp with sweat and Cisco can see the fine lines of Axel's Paradise Lost themed chest piece, appreciating the greens and reds against his pale skin. 

"So there's like five minutes til you have to be on stage so how about after the show we catch a cab and you blow me in the backseat?", Axel grins flirtatiously.

"How about we do a version of that that doesn't risk us getting arrested for indecent exposure?", Cisco grins.

Axel pouts but then Sara's voice comes out on the speaker, "Flash backstage please."

"That's your cue, babe."

Cisco nods and leans over, dragging Axel in for a kiss.

"After the show.", he whispers, giving Axel a squeeze through his jeans.

Axel groans, "I'm gonna hold you to after."

"Promise."

***

He's in the middle of "The Sailor with the Rose Tattoo" and he licks his lips, his eyes fixing on Axel sitting on Hartley's lap, Hartley's hand tracing Axel's thigh and Hartley looks up and blows Cisco a kiss.

Cisco smirks, letting his hips moves as he sings.

***

"Fucking hot.", a voice whispers in his ear as he works on untangling his hair in the bathroom.

Cisco groans, "Fuck, Hartley."

He can almost feel Hartley's smirk, as he presses a slow teasing kiss to the back of his neck.

"Are you guys going to have all the fun without me?", Axel murmurs from the door.

"Of course not.", Hartley grins.

"I'm pretty sure I promised you a blow job.", Cisco grins.

"Mmhm.", Axel grins as he walks over.

Hartley grins as Cisco finally gets a chance to turn around and watches as Hartley slips his fingers behind Axel's neck and drags him in for a kiss.

Cisco groans as he leans against the counter and watches. Hartley's tangled his fingers on Axel's hair and Axel is making breathy little gasps every time they break apart.

"Hart, Axel. Please.", Cisco groans, hard just from watching them.

"What do you want, Cisquito?", Hartley whispers.

"You. Both of you, God."

"Hmm I think that can be arranged. But uh, maybe not here.", Hartley muses.

***

They end up at Axel's apartment because it's the closest, despite Cisco and Hartley's place being bigger.

It's a studio and Axel is a bit of a slob so Cisco watches in amusement as Hartley tries to subtly tidy while Axel sets his bass back on it's stand.

"So, what do you want, Cisquito?", Hartley breathes as he slides his fingers through Cisco's hair.

"I want Axel to beg and ", he turns his head to kiss Hartley, "I want you to watch."

Hartley lets out a quiet groan and leans back against the wall.

Axel smirks that crooked, wicked smile and reaches out, pulling Cisco closer.

"Fuck, Cisco. I see you on stage and I want to fucking worship you.", Axel whispers between heated kisses. Cisco groans as Axel's little vampire teeth drag against his lips and Cisco responds by digging his nails into the skin of Axel's bony hips.

Axel cocks his head to the side and Cisco gets the idea, gives Axel's hair a sharp tug as he nips and sucks his way down Axel's neck.

When he's stopped by the cutoff neck of Axel's muscle tee, he takes a step back to tug it over Axel's head and pauses for a moment, dragging his nails over the chest piece and listening to Axel's broken whimper. He trails his hand down, to tweak the blue barbells in Axel's nipples. 

"Fuck, Cisco, please.", Axel whispers.

"Use your words, Axel.", Hartley calls from where he's watching and Cisco turns, just enough to look at Hartley, skin flushed and eyes blown wide, palming himself through his jeans. 

"Your mouth, Cisco. Please?", Axel groans.

"Well since you asked nicely.", Cisco teased, pushing his hair back as he sinks to his knees. He leans in to unzip Axel's jeans with his teeth and Axel's hips buck towards him.

"Fucking gorgeous tease.", he hears Hartley say.

He pulls Axel's jeans down enough to get his dick out, and lets his tongue brush the barbell at the head before teasing the slit and Axel gets his fingers in Cisco's hair.

"Your fucking mouth, Cisco. You always look like you want to blow the fucking microphone and how am I supposed to deal with this.", Axel groans eventually.

"That is far too coherent, Cisco." And Cisco hears the tiny breaths that mean Hartley's slowly started fucking into his fist. "I want to see you take him apart." And there is the command and the arrogance he loves from Hartley and Axel just whimpers brokenly.

"As you wish.", Cisco teases as he takes the head of Axel's dick into his mouth and the tugs in his hair become more insistent.

Axel is almost quiet, like he's trying to muffle himself and Hartley intervenes again, "Don't you dare, Axel. We want to fucking hear you."

And Axel's dick all but hits the back of Cisco's throat and a low groan slips past Axel's lips.

God, and Cisco can't help but groan around Axel's dick. Pulls back enough to tease again, letting his tongue run along the veins and Axel's whimpers keep getting louder, a rising crescendo of want.

Cisco hollows out his cheeks and finally begins to suck in earnest. 

"Cisco, Cisco, fuck."

He loves this, the way Axel comes undone when he does this.

Hartley's working himself harder, even through the noise Axel makes Cisco can hear him.

Axel comes with a scream that rivals what he's heard Laurel pull at shows and Cisco tightens his grip on Axel's hips until he's swallowed everything and pulls off Axel's softening dick with a pleased groan.

He turns back to Hartley, whose eyes are still focused on both of them and whose hand is moving punishingly fast. And when Hartley comes, it's with a groan so inaudible as to be silent, just his lips falling open and his eyes flickering shut.

Cisco steps in, hears Hartley groan as his jeans make contact with Hartley's dick and he takes Hartley's hand by the wrist. He starts at the palm, working over the lines like a fortune teller before drawing each finger into his mouth, licking between each finger and then Hartley's hands are in his hair, pulling fiercely as they kiss.

"Fucking hell.", he hears Axel groan and Cisco pulls back enough to turn and drag Axel in, kisses him like he might disappear into the night, slides his hand along Axel's arm, feels the puckered marks under the tattoo at the crook of his arm.

"What do you want?", Hartley breathes in his ear.

"Let me fuck you.", he says as he pulls away from Axel.

He and Hartley may both be lead singers but neither of them are exhibitionists the way Axel is, Axel gets off as much on having them watch him as he does on what they do to him, but sometimes. Sometimes, it's Axel's turn to watch.

Hartley nods, "Please."

So Hartley finishes stripping and Cisco sees Axel come up behind him, "Why don't you go first?"

Axel smirks and takes the lube from Cisco, slicking up his fingers. "Want you both so fucking bad, all the goddamn time.", he mutters.

Cisco smiles, watches as Hartley groans at the beginning of penetration. 

"C'mon Axel.", he directs, "You know he can take it."

Axel nods and Hartley lets out a quiet moan as Axel's fingers move inside of him.

"Love seeing you like this, Hartley. Desperate for us.", Cisco grins and he cups Hartley's cheek, lets his thumb graze over Hartley's lips and his tongue flicks out over the digit.

"Please? Cisco, I want you now.", Hartley whispers.

"How can you sound so arrogant, even when you're fucking begging for it.", Cisco asks, amused.

"Aw, don't torture the man, babe.", Axel teases.

Cisco nods and Axel slips out of his way and hands him condom.

"On your back, Hartley. I want to fucking see you."

Hartley's so fucking quiet in bed that Cisco pretty much always prefers to see him.

He lines himself up and Hartley groans and Christ that's almost all it takes because Cisco's need to come his brains out since he started blowing Axel.

"C'mon, fuck him like you mean it.", Axel teases.

And he hoists Hartley's leg onto his shoulder, kisses him hard and then begins to move. Drags those quiet desperate broken noises out of Hartley. "Eyes open, babe.", he breathes.

And he doesn't last, there was no way he could between Axel and Hartley. His thrusts become erratic quickly and he listens to Hartley's muffled groans.

"Fucking gorgeous like this, Cisco.", Axel murmurs.

When he comes, it's with a gasp of Hartley's name and a desire to have Axel closer.

He pulls out slowly before tying off the condom and slipping away to toss it.

When he gets back, Hartley is curled against Axel, who reaches for him and rolls over just enough to allow Cisco to squeeze in between them.

He knows the peace won't last, knows that at some point tonight Axel's nightmares will wake all of them but for now, he can enjoy Hartley's warm breath on his ear and the feeling of his arm wrapped around Axel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me: notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
